Pretty Little Reality
by live0laugh0love0
Summary: Troian and Keegan play Spencer and Toby on Pretty Little Liars. Their on set chemistry is obviously there but an off set chemistry is brewing. However, Troian is in a serious relationship with Patrick, her boyfriend. What happens when Troian and Keegan get caught by a real life A and how are they going to keep their secret and those around them safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**Here's just a small pilot chapter to a story I've thought a little about. Let me know what you think of it and hopefully I can continue!**

* * *

"Spencer, you have to tell someone about this. It's not fun and games anymore, people are getting hurt." Toby looked at Spencer and shook his head.

"You think I don't know that, Toby? I'm aware that this is becoming something bigger than A but I can't do anything about it without having to deal with the consequences." Spencer moved her hair out of her face and rubbed her temples.

This was the biggest fight Toby and Spencer had ever had. After Jenna almost drowned Toby had finally hit a breaking point. They were standing in Spencer's kitchen and things were escalating quickly.

"You can't keep going around like nothing's wrong when everything is wrong." Toby was screaming now while tears streamed down Spencer's face.

Just then Spencer put her tongue to her cheek and looked at Toby for a long time. Both stared at each other. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty seconds.

All at once they burst out laughing Spencer nearly tumbling to the floor and Toby holding the counter with one hand and his stomach with the other.

"Cut!" Marlene took an ear piece out of her left ear and stood up. "Take five you two. We'll finish the scene after that."

Troian and Keegan were brought back to real life. In reality they were filming Pretty Little Liars and their love life was simply make believe.

Troian wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and smoothed her horse printed blouse. "Come on let's get something to drink." Keegan got up off the floor, took off his leather jacket, and followed behind her. He took out his phone and started taking pictures as always. "I'm not that interesting Keegs."

"Oh but you are Miss Bellisario. I mean look at this beautiful face!" He showed her a candid with her mouth wide open. Troian rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully. It was easy for them to have a friendly relationship. They basically knew everything about each other. Troian knew that before a scene where Toby had to cry Keegan would squeeze lime juice into his hand to keep the tears coming throughout the scene. And keegan knew that Troian hid her phone in her left sock during night shoots for easy access. It was the perfect friendship and easily mistaken for a relationship by crazed fans and paparazzi alike.

In fact, without fully admitting it to each other both actors and on screen lovers were starting to feel things for the other that they hadn't before. Whether it was their love on screen or a friendly good morning text, it was hard not to have feelings for a best friend that was your lover half the time.

As the two stood by the caterers table they reached for the same piece of toffee bark and their hands met. This had happened more times than they could count and nothing was ever awkward between them, but at that moment their eyes met and they just stared.

Just then Troian's phone began to buzz from inside her sock. "Hello? Hey Patrick." Keegan snapped out of the trance and began walking back to set without the toffee bark letting the conversation fade into the background.

Troian had been dating Patrick for quite some time and things were becoming serious. Although Keegan sometimes caught her looking at him off set or texted him 'I love you' he knew that she was serious with Patrick and their flirting was nothing but friendly.

What Keegan didn't know was that Troian's feelings for him were growing and things with Patrick weren't going as steady as everyone assumed.

"Alright people we're back! Take your places!" Marlene clapped her hands and put her earpiece back in.

Troian hung up the phone and looked towards her costar. She smiled and waved then started walking towards him. Something was different though, more personal, romantic even. Keegan shook his head and laughed at himself. "Don't be crazy, dude." Just then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn't recognize the number that sent a text saying: "Is something brewing or do you have a little crush?" -A. Keegan looked around. It was a closed set which meant it was probably Lucy messing with him or even Ashley who was known to pull pranks on everyone. "Haha very funny" he tucked his phone back in his pocket and took his place on set next to Troian without giving the text another though.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! More chapters to come.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's** **chapter two!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Troian as well as Keegan was off for three days after that. Ashley and Tyler had night shoots along with Lucy and Ian. While she was off, she wanted to spend time with Patrick but at the same time she dreaded it every second.

"Why are you being like this? It's my job, Patrick. It's what I'm supposed to do!" Troian ran a hand through her messy bun and flopped down on the couch in Patrick's apartment. She was wearing baggy sweats and a white v-neck. It was her first day off in months and this was not how she wanted to spend it.

Patrick paced back and forth. "I'm not one to look to much into these kind of things but you seem different around him. I'm sick of thinking that I'm competing for your attention!"

"Are you serious right now?! Keegan is one of my best friends. We are actors. What do you want me to do? Tell all the producers I'm not doing what they want me to? You're being ridiculous." Troian rolled her eyes but deep down, she knew that the thought wasn't so ridiculous. She knew that her and Keegan were good friends but something about that was changing, and she had no way of stopping it.

She recalled leaving work that same day she and Keegan had ruined their scene. After finally getting through it, and making it completely perfect, Keegan had walked up to her, "So, what are your plans for your mini vacation?"

"Well I'll probably see Patrick some and hopefully get some rest." Troian was gathering her things and beginning to walk towards the door. She knew what he wanted, to hang out, but she was still with Patrick and the paparazzi would eat that up.

"Okay, I'll talk to you in a couple days. Text me." Keegan wrapped his arms around her and Troian hugged him back. They always hugged when leaving, it was what friends did. Truth was, she loved it. He smelled so good, like Abercrombie with a woodsie twist. He pulled away and walked out.

The only thing she could do was deny Patrick's accusations and continue on being Troian and maybe a little bit of Spencer too. "I have to go. I'll call you later." She got up and walked out of the apartment without another word. On her way to the elevator, her phone let out a bloop!

"Smooth sailing? I think not! Watch your back. -A"

"Really? Very funny." Troian threw her phone back in her bag and pushed the ground floor button. "I need to get my number changed."

Days had passed since the two had filmed together. Things went on normally. Troian spent time with Patrick despite their blowup and Toby rode his bike up and down the coast. After that, though, they had to return to set to continue filming the remainder of the season.

"Hey Troy!" Keegan walked onto set from hair and makeup carrying his script and phone going up to Troian.

She smiled, "Hey." Troian then got on her tippy toes and kissed Keegan on the cheek.

Both looked at each other half confused, half content. "What was that for?" Keegan looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Blushing, Troian looked down at her Mary Janes. "I.. I don't know. I guess I just missed you."

"Well I missed you as well blushy." Keegan smile and poked her on the cheek. "Ready for our scenes?"

Before she could answer, Ashley walked up and stood between them. She grabbed at the air looking confused. "Damn guys, I can basically feel the awkward.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Troian knew Ashley was simply kidding but she mentally thanked her for budding in when she did. Both of them walked onto set and became Spencer and Toby and all was right and good in their world of pretend.

In reality, it had been awkward, but at the same time, she didn't regret it, and Keegan didn't want her to. They knew that the feelings brewing were wrong and could potentially ruin everything that was going right at the moment. On the same token, they didn't care. Things had never felt romantic between them but who said they couldn't?

On top of everything, the anonymous texts stuck out like a sore thumb. It was obviously a fake but why did it seem so closely related to the situation. At the end of the day, though Troian and Keegan were just friends and life was A free... Or was it?

* * *

**Check back for chapter three!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The next few days went on normally. Filming was hectic and everyone on the show was there from morning until night. Troian and Keegan obviously spent the most time together. Not only as Spencer and Toby, but as themselves too.

Keegan had brought her a large caramel cappuccino with a shot of espresso hold the whipped cream with a sprinkle of cinnamon everyday because he knew it was her favorite. He loved doing things for his best friend, and he could tell that something was up with her. Every time she read a text or answered the phone, a sour look washed over her face. Nine times out of ten it was Patrick calling, and nine times out of ten, Troian grew more miserable every time they talked. It made Keegan wonder how long their relationship was going to last. They had been together since before the show started seemingly happy at all times. But recently it was all fighting.

"For you." He handed her the cup on set in Hanna's foyer, and smiled.

"Awe, what's this for?" Troian questioned with a grin as a blush crept up her neck.

"Just because." Keegan rubbed the back of his neck and smiled toward the ground. This whole "just friends" thing was growing more difficult. He kept reminding himself that they were simply friends, but the shy smiles, awkward glances, and friendly gestures weren't helping. Neither was the fact that they played boyfriend and girlfriend on the show. He had always sworn as an actor he wouldn't become emotionally invested in characters. He knew that Toby and Spencer were make believe but that didn't change his growing feelings for the girl that played Spencer.

"Well thank you, God knows I need it." Troian said with a snort.

Here was Keegan's chance to ask how things were with Patrick. "So, how are things with Pat?" The question was intrusive but casual enough.

He knew she was contemplating what to say because it took her a long time to answer. "You know, I'm not sure." Troian looked as though she was about to cry and laugh all at the same time. She took a drink of her coffee and looked across the room.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay?" He looked her in the eyes. She just looked so sad.

"Yeah, but maybe you'd want to come over later? I can order Chinese and we can watch a movie or something?" She said these words very hesitantly as if the answer was going to scare her.

"Sure, that sounds fun." He gave her a smile. Anything to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Keegs." Troian tousled his hair like she always did. "Now go get your hair fixed, I really messed it up baaad." She drug out the A and raised an eyebrow before turning around and walking to set.

That was how he liked seeing her. Messing around and making sarcastic yet funny comments. When Troian was happy, everyone seemed to be.

The set was buzzing all day. Almost the entire cast had scenes. You were lucky to get five minutes to take a breath and cram food down your throat. The last scene Keegan and Troian had for the day was together. It was a romantic scene where Toby and Spencer were locked in a closet in Spencer's upstairs hallway. They were the only ones home and had to wait for someone to come and let them out.

"And action." Marlene called and a hush fell over the set. It was dark and small in the makeshift closet. There were coats hanging and a shelf overhead with boxes and folded blankets. A single, dim bulb supplied light to the space.

Spencer began hyperventilating. She wore dark wash jeans tucked into tan, high heeled riding boots. She fiddled with the sleeves of her long-sleeved maroon v-neck under her Burberry scarf. "No one knows we're in here and I don't know what time Aria said she'd be here. You know I can't deal with small spaces!"

"Spence, calm down. Aria said she would be over after the dinner with her mom. Everything's going to be fine." Toby stood in the corner in light jeans and a grey t-shirt as Spencer paced. Her uptight attitude was shining through. "Come here." Toby took her shoulders and began rubbing small circles. He lifted her shirt and started giving her small kisses.

Spencer turned around suddenly and kissed Toby with such passion. Toby kissed her back and pulled her close. The two let all their guards down. The kiss was one of pure, true love.

And then, without anyone knowing or realizing, Troian kissed Keegan and Keegan kissed Troian. The transition was motionless but the two in-sync actors could not feel the different between character and personality.

"And cut." A bell rang and the lights brightened.

Both Troian and Keegan's eyes opened and the two parted looking stunned.

"Wow, really great today guys. The chemistry was intense! Bring that same energy tomorrow. Get some rest." The director said as he walked by them.

Another second passed. Troian looked down and quickly pulled her hand away. She had had her pinky wrapped around Keegan's. She looked up and sensed his realization as well. "I'll see you at my place then." She walked away without another word.

"Yeah, see you there." Keegan said. Had he just kissed Spencer or Troian? And had Toby done it? He didn't know what had just happened, but whatever it was, he liked it. And now, after all that had happened, he was headed to Troian's house.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

xoxo


End file.
